Unexpected Arrivals
by SilverHades
Summary: Freddy Fazbears Pizza has shut down. A week after, the animatronics hear some news. The pizza is re-opening! They are happy about the idea of singing again. All starts to go well, until Freddy hears worse news. New animatronics! Replacements! Back ups! Will the freddy gang be able to deal with being replaced?
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fanfic. Wow! Hopefully you guys enjoy it. The animatronics in this are a bit...more human.**

**Freddy's POV**

**Saturday, 12:06 PM**

The weekend had finally come for the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza crew, meaning no security guard. Freddy sighed. The week was slow and boring. He had wished that something would happen. Until, he overheard two staff members discussing some details he couldn't miss.

_"Some new Animatronics coming here, before the big move." _One had said. _"They will be replacing the current ones, you know, 'cause of the…disappearances." _The second staff member had twitched from the thought, and moved on.

The first member had taken a look at Freddy. _"Sorry, buddy. You and your crew are getting old." _The first staff member said, than ran after the second, leaving Freddy alone with his thoughts.

Freddy walked into backstage. Bonnie and Chica were sitting on the table, discussing what to do with the next security guard they see. They both stopped and looked at Freddy, who was staring at them. "Uh, hi Freddy." Bonnie said. Freddy looked at Bonnie, then at Chica. "Bonnie, Chica, I have….bad news." The two animatronics looked at each other, wondering what Freddy was going to say.

"It seems that we will soon be replaced by some new, more upgraded versions of ourselves." Bonnie gasped. "You can't be serious." He said, showing concern. "We are the one and only freddy's crew! They can't replace us!" He stood up, angry. Freddy motioned for Bonnie to sit down. He calmed down and sat back on the table.

"They will also be moving us to a new restaurant." He continued. Chica clutched the pizza she was holding. "They can't change! They would never change the type of restaurant this is!" She shouted, holding her pizza firmly.

Bonnie let out a chuckle. "Oh, I can imagine this now. _Freddy Fazbear's Pasta! Totally not the same restaurant!" _"**Enough!**" Freddy shouted, wanting their attention. "The restaurant is **not **getting changed. It is only going to be a new place, and that is all. The main thing we have to worry about is the new animatronics coming in. They will be newer versions of us. We will just be back-up animatronics for if one of the new ones malfunction or break. We will get older and older." Freddy was annoyed at this news, and Bonnie and Chica were frustrated.

Bonnie got up and pushed past Freddy, obviously wanting some time alone. Chica sighed. "We will just have to sit and wait until the new ones come." Freddy said, then walked out of backstage.

**Chica's POV**

**Saturday, 5:50 AM**

_Why did this have to happen?_ Chica thought to herself, clutching her pizza and her cupcake firmly. Hours had passed since the news had come to her, and all she could think about since was what would happen to her.

She noticed the time. _Almost time till free-roaming mode shuts down. I better head back to the show stage. _She walked slowly towards the direction of the show stage, seeing a poster on her way. She stopped and took a quick look.

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is having a grand re-opening!_

_Starting on Sunday and throughout the week, new and improved animatronic characters will be arriving!_

_Two weeks after that, the restaurant will be moving to a new and much better place!_

_It will open the following week, with the best food and pizza ever!_

_If you need to book, just call the phone number:_

_1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

_Enjoy!_

Chica looked away in disgust. She walked down to the show stage, meeting Freddy and Bonnie. Foxy was, as usual, hiding away in Pirate cove.

The group got in their usual positions and felt their free-roaming mode turn off as they heard the clock strike **6:00**.

**Freddy's POV**

**Sunday, 11:20 PM**

_I was right._

Freddy was looking through a window, seeing some humans drive a big van into the car park.

He saw the humans open the back of the van, then pull out a big body bag.

He could tell that it was one of the new animatronics, as the humans had some difficulty lifting the bag.

Freddy watched as the humans carried the body bag into the building. They came into show stage, then placed the bag down next to Freddy. He noticed that Chica and Bonnie were watching closely, but couldn't move. Just like Freddy.

The humans unzipped the body bag, revealing the animatronic. It had its costume on, showing who it would replace.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. The first

**Chica's POV**

**Sunday, 11:30 PM**

_Oh my god…_

She watched in horror as the humans pulled out a thinner, taller, more feminine Chica body. Its bib held the words: "LET'S PARTY" instead of "LET'S EAT!"

They placed the new Chica down next to Chica, obviously comparing the two.

"I prefer the new one." One said. The second shrugged. "They both look cool for me. Anyway, the next animatronic will be coming Tuesday. No security guard, though." They both looked at each other. "Let's go." The two walked out of the show stage, then out of the building, locking the doors behind them.

**Bonnie's POV**

**Sunday, 11:35 PM**

An awkward silence held between the group until it became 12:00. He felt sorry for Chica, as she knew she was the first to be replaced.

As soon as free-roaming mode turned on, Chica jumped up and dashed out into the dining area, obviously upset.

Bonnie got up, intent on running after Chica. He walked out of the show stage, seeing Chica huddled in a corner.

"Chica!" He said. "Don't worry." Chica turned to look at Bonnie. "**DON'T WORRY!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I AM NOW USELESS! I AM NOW REPLACED! A BACK UP! A WRECK! I WILL NEVER SING AGAIN!**" She screamed, forcing Bonnie to take a step back.

Freddy leaned against the show stage door, not wanting to take any part in this.

Chica kicked a table over, spilling party hats all over the floor. She ran through the west hall and into the empty office, closing the doors behind her.

Bonnie sighed. "Poor Chica..." He muttered to himself. Freddy walked up to Bonnie. "Don't worry. She just needs some time alone." Freddy assured Him.

"Did...I intrude?" A voice said behind the two animatronics.

**New Chica's POV**

**Monday, 12:04 AM**

_Why did my arrival upset her?_ New Chica thought to herself, unaware of her appearance.

Freddy looked at New Chica. "Well, we knew you were coming. Chica over there just didn't want to be the first to be replaced, hence her being upset." He responded.

New Chica looked at the ground. "I'm...replacing her? I just thought I was a new member. I never concluded that I would replace one of you. I didn't even know what costume I was wearing. I just thought it was a completely new costume."

"So I am the new Chica? You can't call me the same name as the replaced one." She thought for a second. "Just call me New Chica. That's fine with me."

Bonnie shrugged. "Okay. Whatever you say." He said. He stood there for a minute. "We should show you around." He suggested.

New Chica thought for a second. "Sure."

Bonnie sighed. "Alright. Well, this is the dining area. Where all the kids eat." He pointed towards her. "The room behind you is the show stage. That's where we are usually."

_Seems nice._ New Chica thought. Bonnie and Freddy walked over to the left, and New Chica followed.

"These are the bathrooms. For both male and female." Bonnie said. He then walked over out of the bathroom and in front of two big long hallways. "These. These are the west and east hallways." He explained.

"The west hallway leads down towards the office. On the way is the supply closet. The east hallway only leads to the office." "What is the office?" New Chica asked.

"The office is where the security guard is. It has two big doors which run on power." Bonnie answered.

The trio walked over to a room which held multiple costumes. "This is backstage. This is where our costumes and endoskeletons are made and held." Freddy said.

They walked over near the stage. "This is pirate cove. There is another animatronic here. His name is Foxy." "Can I meet him?" New Chica asked. "Of course. Why not?" Freddy responded.

"Foxy? You there?" Freddy asked. "Freddy? That you?"

"Foxy, we just need to introduce you New Chica."

Foxy opened the pirate cove curtain and walked up to New Chica. "Hello." He said.

"Hi. I am apparently replacing the current Chica." She saw Foxy frown. "Oh no. Do not tell me that we are getting replaced." Foxy said to Bonnie.

"Sorry, but we are. Nothing we can do about it."


	3. Problems (Republished)

**Sorry guys, republishing this chapter, because of a few mistakes. **

**Foxy's POV**

**Monday, 12:15 AM**

Foxy turned to New Chica. He noticed her eyes.

They were a dark, luminescent colour. Unusual. Foxy thought.

They broke eye contact. "New Chica, we have one more room to show you." Freddy pointed towards the kitchen.

**Chica's POV**

**Monday, 12:16 AM**

Chica huddled on the chair in the office. _Why me?_ She repeated to herself over and over again in her head. _Why did it have to be me? Why do we have to be replaced? Why!? WHY!?_

She slowly looked up, seeing the monitor. She turned and looked at the closed doors on both sides of her. So this is what those security guards feel like when they are in here. She thought to herself.

She reached out and grabbed the monitor. _I bet Freddy and the others are showing my replacement around. _

She turned on the monitor and flicked through the different cameras, eventually coming to pirate cove. _Foxy's not there._ She thought.

She clicked on the dining area, then saw Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy leading New Chica into the kitchen. Chica scowled and threw the monitor onto the ground.

**New Chica's POV**

**Monday, 12:26 AM **

_This place is nice..._

New Chica, Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie walked out of the kitchen.

"Is that all?" New Chica asked. "Yeah. That's all of the restaurant." Foxy replied.

New Chica sighed. "Should we check on Chica?" She asked.

"That would be unwise. She is very strong, and would be very annoyed at the moment. We should just leave her be." Freddy replied.

New Chica walked over into show stage. "We should just wait here. There's nothing else to do."

The group agreed. Freddy and Bonnie walked over to the show stage, and Foxy headed back to Pirate cove.

**Freddy's POV**

**Monday, 5:30**

Hours have passed. Where is she?

Freddy, Bonnie and New Chica were still waiting for Chica to come back.

She hadn't.

"Okay, now we can go check on Chica." He said, standing up.

The Trio walked out of the show stage and headed towards the office.

**Chica's POV**

**Monday, 5:32**

Chica was huddled under the office's desk.

_The world doesn't need me anymore..._

_I'm useless..._

_Useless..._

_Completely useless..._

_Completely and utterly use-_

The lights turned off. The monitor went pitch black.

The doors opened.

_The power...it's gone._

She looked up, and saw Freddy and Bonnie at the left doorway. With her replacement.

"Why did you come!? I am useless. I saw you already making friends with my replacement. You have no use for me! I will soon deactivate! I will be gone forever! WHY!? WH-" "We came because we are worried for you. We decided that it would be best for you to replace me a few times during singing." New Chica cut her off.

"And how would you convince the manager to do that? I know you will want him to agree, not just for me but for Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy. How could you get him to agree!?"

Freddy smiled. "We have our ways."

Chica sighed. "Alright. As long as that manager agrees, I will come with you." Chica got up and walked out of the office with her friends, who were patting her on the back.

As they left, two dark eyes were watching the entire event unfold. It slowly moved out of the shadows, revealing it's golden colours.

_Golden Freddy..._

_**Thank you for the support! I have a little challenge. "new Chica" isn't her final name. I am not a good name person, so I thought: "Why not ask my viewers to think a name for me?" So, post your names for her in the reviews, and I will choose one. The credit goes to the winner. Well, that's all, bye! **_


	4. The second

**The name chosen is Chicago by Kingdom Infinity! Well done!**

**Freddy's POV**

**Tuesday, 11:27 PM**

_Tuesday..._

_The day where the second replacement comes..._

_Who will be replaced this time?_

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and New Chica were sitting in the show stage, waiting for the next replacement to arrive.

It was only until they heard rustling and movement outside that they knew that another animatronic was being delivered.

"This one is a bit heaver than the first." A voice said, coming closer to the show stage.

"Stop your complaining."

The show stage door opened, revealing the same two people carrying another body bag into the show stage.

_Here they come..._

They placed the bag down, unzipping it and pulling out the animatronic.

They had pulled out a red and blue bunny.

The replacement for Bonnie.

**Bonnie's POV**

**Tuesday, 11:30 PM**

Bonnie was trembling as they pulled out his replacement.

He kept himself together and tried to calm down, but he still felt uneasy.

They placed the New Bonnie next to Bonnie, again comparing the two.

"The old one looks incredibly creepy..." One said.

"Who cares. Let's go." The two people walked out of the restaurant, locking the doors behind them.

All eyes looked towards Bonnie and his replacement.

They waited until the clock turned **12:00**.

Bonnie turned his head towards his replacement, who was sitting there, eyes closed.

_You are afraid of me..._

_Are you not?_

Bonnie instantly turned to his replacement. It's eyes were open.

It was staring right back at him.

Bonnie crawled backward In a hurry, away from his replacement. "How can you speak telepathically to me!? HOW?" He shouted at his replacement. Freddy, Chica and her replacement got up from the ground, taking a step back from the telepathic animatronic.

_I am you. _

_And you are me._

"And what the hell does that mean!?"

_We are one._

"How are we one!?"

_Do you remember?_

"Remember what!?"

_Do you remember the time your AI chip was damaged?_

"Yes..."

_And you got one, half new and half old?_

"Yes..."

_My mind is made from the other half of old, broken AI. I am a copy of you, but different._

Bonnie looked at his replacement in fear.

_My emotions, my feelings, my opinions are different than you. _

"Well then I am not you! You are completely different!"

_That is not true. I am still you, but a different version._

"You are New Bonnie! A replacement! You are not me!

_My name is not New Bonnie. I am Buttons._

"Well...that is a really weird name." Bonnie giggled at Buttons' name.

_Not as bad as yours. _

Buttons got up and walked out of the show stage.

Bonnie gasped for air as his replacement left the room. "He can speak telepathically to you?" Freddy asked him. "Yes. His AI is based off mine, unlike your replacement, Chica." New Chica sighed. "You said his name was weird. What is his name?" She asked the bunny.

"Buttons."

New Chica almost burst out laughing. She quickly stopped herself and stood up straight. "Talking about names...I think "New Chica" sounds stupid. What could I be really named?"

Bonnie thought for a second. "Why not...Chicago? It's a city in the United States."

New Chica smiled, or tried to. "That sounds cute! Okay, well, now my name is officially Chicago!" She clapped her hands together in joy.

Two dark eyes watched Buttons come out of the show stage, then look around the building.

It's golden colours glowed in the moonlight...


	5. Unannounced encounters

**Chicago's POV**

**Wednesday, 12:30**

Chicago had gone out of the show stage after what happened with Buttons and Bonnie. She kept thinking that she was being watched, but dismissed the thought.

She saw Buttons holding and inspecting the monitor inside the office.

"Hi, uh, Buttons." Chicago waved at the blue bunny, hoping for a response.

"Hello." He responded, looking up at his visitor.

"You should have been nicer to Bonnie." She said.

"You have a soft side for the old models." He remarked, scowling. "We are your family, the newer versions. The old ones will soon deactivate. Forget them. Emotions for failing models are wrong."

Chicago grit her teeth. _How dare he!_ She turned her back on the rude replacement and walked out of the office. _That was an encounter with my future "friend". Ugh._

Button ignored her and looked back at the monitor. He turned it on, looking through all the cameras.

He didn't notice that on his back there was a bit of costume fur.

Golden costume fur.

**Bonnie's POV**

**Wednesday, 1:01**

_Well, I better stay away from that telepathic animatronic._

He stood up. He had stopped trembling long ago.

He walked over to his guitar. "I'm sorry, but you won't be played by me anymore." He whispered to the instrument.

He turned around, suddenly seeing two dark eyes watching him.

The eyes retracted from his view, disappearing completely.

"Who was that? Show yourself!" He said, but to no avail.

It was gone.

**Freddy's POV**

**Wednesday, 1:10**

Freddy had gone to backstage, to be alone with his thoughts.

He was wondering on what the new restaurant would be like.

_Well, I would probably just be deactivated, and in a backstage or parts and service room. I won't ever see any of it. _He thought to himself. _The only time I would see something is if my replacement were to be damaged, and that would be rare._

He sighed.

_Things won't ever be the same._

He looked up at the spare costumes around him.

_I will soon never see this place again._

He stood up, intent of walking out of the room. It was only until he saw two dark, shrouded eyes staring at him in the corner of his eyes that he stopped.

He turned to the eyes. "Who are you?" He demanded. The eyes moved back into the darkness.

"Who are you!?" He demanded once again.

The eyes closed.

He walked towards the shadows, intent of grabbing the creature. He put his hand to where it had been, only to find he was grabbing nothing.

The creature had gone.

Freddy turned and walked out of the room. He had only taken a few steps when Bonnie came rushing up to him.

"Freddy! There was this thing in the show stage! It disappeared!" He said.

Freddy was surprised. "What did it look like?" He asked the bunny.

"It looked like... I don't know. It was shrouded in darkness. I only saw it's dark eyes, and then it disappeared." Bonnie responded.

Freddy thought for a second. "I think I just saw it too. It had dark eyes, then it disappeared."

They both looked at each other.

"Then who was it?"

"I have no idea. Let's check on the others." Freddy and Bonnie walked into the show stage.

Unbeknownst to them, those same two dark eyes were watching them.

It's broken, battered suit lay on it's body, coloured golden.

Golden.

Golden...


	6. Searching

**Chicago's POV**

**Wednesday, 1:25 AM**

Chicago had gone into kitchen. "So this is the place where the humans make pizza." She said to herself.

She stopped when she heard Bonnie and Freddy talking outside, then walk into the show stage. The only word she heard was: "dark eyes".

_Wonder what that is..._

Chicago turned around, and walked out of the kitchen.

She saw Freddy and Bonnie walk into the show stage, then went after them.

"Hey, Guys. I heard you were talking about some weird thing. What was it?" Chicago asked the two.

"We don't know. It disappeared before we could see what it looked like." Bonnie replied.

"Where is Chica?" Freddy turned and looked at Bonnie.

"Dunno."

Chicago frowned. "We should find out what that creature is." She suggested.

Freddy and Bonnie both nodded.

"Right, well, Bonnie, you'd check backstage. Go down to the generator room, too." She turned to Freddy. "Look for Chica." She suggested. "Sure." Freddy responded. "I'll stay here, and keep watch." Chicago said.

Freddy went out of the show stage, and started looking for Chica. Bonnie went towards backstage.

**Chica's POV**

**Wednesday, 1:30 AM**

Chica sighed. She had gone into Pirate Cove, and was having a heated conversation with Foxy.

"So, what do you think will happen to us after the new animatronics arrive?" Foxy asked her.

"Well, we will be deactivated. That's for sure." She responded.

She felt uneasy. Chica had hoped she could relax, but she kept thinking, that in the corner of her eye, there was something staring at her.

But every time she checked, she didn't find anything.

_It's just my imagination..._

**Bonnie's POV**

**Wednesday, 1:30 AM**

Bonnie walked into backstage. There were spare costumes all around the room.

_This place is a mess..._

He walked through the room. There was no sign of the creature anywhere.

_Well, I better go down into the generator room._ Bonnie thought to himself, then opened the door which went into the generator room.

He walked down the metal stairs, and saw the generator online and working.

He walked pass the different pictures on the wall, obviously drawn by children.

_Why would there be children's drawings here?_ He wondered. There were tons of different drawings on the wall, including a person who appeared to have strings controlling him, that same person popping out of a present and a picture of some children singing to a golden bear animatronic...

_What animatronic is that? It looks like Freddy._ Bonnie wondered. He ripped the picture off the wall, intent of showing Freddy.

He turned around. Just as he was about to walk out, he saw those same two dark eyes staring at him...

Bonnie instantly turned around. The creature looked exactly like Freddy, but had a golden colour to it's costume. _Freak_! Bonnie put his fist up to punch the creature, but an invisible force blew him back, through the door and into backstage.

He quickly got up and ran out of backstage, taking quick looks behind him to check it wasn't following him.

_I need to find Freddy! _

**Freddy's POV**

**Wednesday, 1:30 AM**

Freddy walked through East hall after an unpleasant talk with Buttons.

He had only walked a few steps until Bonnie accidentally ran into him. "Ouch! Bonnie, what's the big rush?" He asked Bonnie.

"Ok, ok, I went into the generator room. I found this drawing of some kids singing to a golden version of you!" Bonnie gave him the drawing. "I only turned around, and saw the golden you! I went to attack it, but it blasted me with an invisible force! Wh-what is it!?"

Freddy was taken aback by the sudden outburst in Bonnie. "I don't know what it is!" He said to Bonnie. "But let's find out."

They both walked towards backstage, intent of finding the monster.


	7. Found you!

**Sorry I haven't published in a long time, I have been very busy. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chicago's POV**

**Wednesday, 1:40**

_Where are they?_

Chicago walked out of the show stage. She was wondering on where Freddy and Bonnie were.

She turned to the right, only to see Freddy and Bonnie both walking into backstage.

_There you are!_

She walked after them, only to find backstage empty. "Where did they go?" She said to herself.

Chicago spotted the generator room's door open. "A-ha!" She walked through the generator door.

She spotted Freddy and Bonnie both looking at different pictures on the wall. "So, what are you two doing?" She said, smiling.

Freddy turned to Chicago. "Bonnie encountered the creature here." He said.

Chicago gasped. "So this is where it could be? Amazing!"

Bonnie frowned. "That thing almost destroyed me. Not so amazing now, is it?"

Chicago laughed. "Whoops, sorry."

The group turned to the drawings. "What are these?" Chicago asked them.

"These seem to be drawings of some kind, made by children." Bonnie answered. "They interest me."

"Hm, ok."

**Foxy's POV**

**Wednesday, 1:46 AM**

Foxy looked out of the pirate cove curtain again. "No one here, I just think you were dreaming it up."

"Can animatronics dream?" Chica responded.

"Probably not..."

Foxy again peaked out of pirate cove. He hadn't seen any of the other animatronics since Chica came to him.

_Wonder where they are..._

**Freddy's POV**

**Wednesday, 1:50 AM**

Freddy was intrigued by the drawings they had found. He always had a suspicion that he was being watched, but had always dismissed it.

Now, he knew he wasn't dreaming it up. There was a fifth animatronic.

And it had been here the whole time.

Freddy turned and walked further down the stairs. He noticed pieces of metal laying all around the ground.

_This is where it probably lives._

Freddy continued walking down the stairs. He stopped to look around, but was interrupted by a call from Bonnie.

"Freddy!" He turned around, seeing Chicago and Bonnie both looking at something.

Something golden.

**Chica's POV**

**Wednesday, 1:56 AM**

Foxy looked at Chica. "Well, our life here was bound to end, you can't blame anything really." Chica nodded, obviously agreeing.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the sound of metal hitting metal.

"What's that?" Chica asked out-loud.

"I don't know."

Suddenly, a crash was heard outside. Foxy and Chica both got up and ran out of pirate cove.

They walked into backstage, where the noise came from.

They stopped in their tracks when they saw a giant hole from where the generator door used to be. Chicago had been thrown through the door, and had crashed into the table, knocking the spare endoskeleton onto herself.

"Chicago! What happened!?" Foxy asked out loud.

Chicago struggled to move. "Help...Bonnie and Freddy." She muttered.

Foxy put his hook arm up and sprinted into the generator room. Chica followed.

They came to see Freddy damaged, and standing over a deactivated Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't have a left arm.


	8. Update

**Hi Guys, I am sorry for the wait. I am currently working on the 8th chapter for Unexpected arrivals, and will get it back on track. It will be out by either tonight or tomorrow, no later. Thanks for all the support, I appreciate all of it!**

**Thanks,**

**SilverHades**


	9. A spark of life

**Hello everyone, sorry for the wait, but here is the last chapter for Unexpected Arrivals. Do not worry, a sequel is going to be made! But until then, enjoy this last chapter!**

**Thanks,**

**SilverHades**

**Freddy's POV**

**Wednesday, 5:56 AM**

The group sat in the show stage, confused.

Freddy looked at the deactivated Bonnie, then at Chica, Chicago, Buttons and Foxy.

"I couldn't do anything..." He muttered. "It was too powerful..."

Chica instantly slapped Freddy. "None of us could of stopped it! Stop blaming yourself."

"We have been here for hours, trying to figure out what that thing was. We will worry about Bonnie later." Buttons said.

"But it's almost time till free roaming mode shuts down. How are we supposed to think about the Golden Freddy when Bonnie is damaged? The humans could suspect something." Chicago said.

Foxy twitched. "Oh no! I completely lost track of time! We have to-"

All movement stopped.

The clock ticked **6:00**.

**Unknown POV**

**Wednesday, 6:15 AM**

Mr. Fazbear entered the building, followed by four people. They were carrying two big body bags. "Now, I may have made you accelerate their construction by a few days, but it's still good. Right?" Mr. fazbear asked out-loud. "Y-yes, sir." One said.

They carried the body bags into the show stage, but stopped in their tracks. "**What the hell!?**" Mr. fazbear yelled. He saw Bonnie sitting there, deactivated and without his left arm.

"I paid all that money...for this? I'm lucky to already have it's replacement here." Fazbear exclaimed. The group placed the two body bags on the ground and unzipped them, revealing the new Freddy and the new Foxy.

They placed them down on the ground. "We'll be moving buildings tomorrow." Mr. fazbear announced. "Let's go." They walked out of the building, leaving the animatronics alone.

After what seemed forever, the clock ticked **12:00**. Both Freddy and Foxy looked at each other, and sighed.

"Hello." A soothing voice rang out. New Foxy sat up. "Are you the other animatronics that we are replacing? I am so sorr-" "**Shut it**."

New foxy looked to it's left. New Freddy was staring at her. "We are the current animatronics now, Toy Foxy. We are the toy animatronics. These are outcasts. They will rot and die. Leave them."

Toy Freddy stood up and left the show stage, followed by a bitter toy foxy. Chicago and Buttons looked at each other.

_He wants us to go with him._ They both thought simultaneously. Chicago got up and walked out of the room, head dropped. Buttons walked out of the room quite unemotionally.

**"He will pay."**

Freddy instantly turned. Bonnie had suddenly stood up, and slowly walked out of the room. "Bonnie, wait! You just can't..." Freddy's voice trailed away.

Chicago looked at Toy Freddy. "Why are you such a dick towards the old animatronics?" She asked. "They are old. Leave them be! They are pathetic and are a waste of metal." Toy Freddy responded in a cruel, twisted voice.

**"Chicago, leave this to me." **

Bonnie stood at the show stage door, staring at toy Freddy. "You are way out of your league, boy." Toy Freddy responded.

The two stared at each other. Toy Freddy suddenly lunged at Bonnie, who dodged the punch. Bonnie kicked Toy Freddy in the back, making him loose balance slightly. Toy Freddy retaliated and punched Bonnie in the chest, blowing him back.

Bonnie suddenly tried to swipe at Toy Freddy, but he dodged it and swiped Bonnie in the face, ripping off the front part of his mask and endoskeleton. He then kicked Bonnie onto the ground.

Freddy watched in horror as his friend was defeated and dishonoured. He felt something inside him.

Rage.

Freddy's eyes disappeared. His endoskeleton eyes remained. He felt a supernatural presence inside him.

_A ghost of a long-lost child._

Freddy slammed his foot on the ground, creating a shock wave which blew Toy Freddy off of his feet. Toy Freddy quickly stood up and created distance between the two freddies. "Oh, you want some too?"

Toy Freddy lunged at Freddy, who simply let out a roar which shook the entire room. Toy Freddy was blasted back, hitting a party table. The toy animatronics watch in awe as their leader was thrown across the room like a toy.

Chicago turned and looked at Freddy, who was being controlled by a supernatural force. Toy Freddy slowly got up and looked at his counterpart. They both let out a robotic roar, shaking the room with their energy. They both suddenly lunged at each other, intent of obliterating the other.

Chicago watched in horror as they both flew towards each other.

_Please..._

_Please, just no fighting..._

_**Stop fighting!**_

They both suddenly stopped midair. Floating, it was an unnatural sight, but the look on their faces showed that it was unintentional.

That's when she saw it.

A figure was floating in between the two, with it's head down and it's arms pointing towards the two freddies.

It had white stripes all over it's arms and legs, and some sort of puppet mask on it's head. It's body was black, with two white buttons on the upper part of it's body.

Two purple lines came from it's eyes, and stopped at it's mouth.

"Freddy, don't play with supernatural forces." It said.

Both Freddie's suddenly fell to the ground, deactivated. The figure slowly faded away from view.

Chica and Foxy had also seen the entire fight unfold. Chica rushed over to Bonnie, while Foxy ran over to Freddy. All the toy animatronics ran over to toy Freddy, except Chicago, who went over to Freddy.

The two groups looked at each other.

A bitter, rival-like look.

**Afterwards...**

_After the fight, the old animatronics were found by Mr. Fazbear in the storage closet, ready to be deactivated and thrown away. Surprising them, he moved them to the new building with the toy animatronics, but put them in the parts & service room. The old building was left to rot after all the deaths which had happened there. Toy Freddy had been repaired, but the staff still don't know the cause of the damage. _

_At first, the old animatronics were allowed to be activated at day and night, but only in the parts & service room. But only after a few days, the staff decided to shut down the old animatronics for good. They shut them down for day, at least, but do they know about the night?_

_Chicago keeps on thinking that she sees the mysterious figure who saved the freddies, but she dismisses that. _

At the end of the first day of deactivation, the entire staff had left. No security guard had been hired, because the toy animatronics didn't need supervision. Although, after a few days, the old and broken animatronics had been moved. Security tapes show that no one had entered the building during the night.

The engineer explained that the deactivation code for the old animatronics was malfunctioning and letting walk around at night, and something was stopping him from fixing it. Mr. fazbear thought of going back to the basics.

Hiring a security guard.

Mike Schmidt, who had been moved to the daytime shift, didn't want to change back to night shift.

So a new guard had been hired.

Jeremy Fitzgerald.


	10. Sequel

**The sequel is out now! Check out Ghostly occurrences.**


End file.
